User talk:Super Saiyan Goatee
Hi! :) Hey Nappa, I have a few questions. :D Ok, so I was planning on writing a fan fiction about Gohans life (Grandpa Gohan) and since youre my favorite writer here..could you please read it? :3 Also I was going to ask if there was anything like this idea that you've heard of, so I don't copy them. 01:19, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Arlight, so you think I should end the story at his death rather than add his battles in the fortune teller baba saga? I was wondering whether I should add that or not. 17:20, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks NG, thos are great ideas! :) 21:47, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, It'll probably take a while to figure out how I want to draw that one. So do you like the story so far? :D Here it is whenever you get a chance. The Mysterious Martial Artist: The Story of Gohan! 21:52, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the nice comment NG, I know the story starts out like a cheesy horror film, but whatever XP 22:15, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Haha, thanks, glad you like it! ^_^ 22:19, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Haha thanks glad you like it! :D 22:20, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing! :) Btw, I love your ideas, but at this rate it will take FOREVER to get to fortune teller Baba saga! XD 22:23, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Then I'll do my best to keep my story interesting! :) Are you updating Elegant prince soon? :D 22:31, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Lol, how could you forget nappa?!?! XD Jk, but I really like that story, it makes me want to write something similar about Cui (I wont though, I dont wanna be a copyscrat) Cui has always been one of my favorites. Vegetas fight with Zarbo was really good also! 22:34, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks NG :D I'm 17 now :D [[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'Fangirls are so obsessed']] with me' 20:55, December 3, 2011 (UTC)' Hey NG, is there going to be a user of the month for december? 02:30, December 6, 2011 (UTC) YARG! I am not leaving but thanks man and all is forgivin. lol But I also wont be on as much as I use to be. Supremegogeta 22:34, December 8, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? Do you mean on the computer or in my life? Supremegogeta 02:56, December 9, 2011 (UTC) something I guess some of my favorite things to do is hang out with friends other then that I love wrestiling I know almost everything about that and I love it way more then Dragon Ball to tell you the truth. I also am a really big fan of music I have the list of bands on my page. I like Basket Ball every now and then also. What about you? Supremegogeta 22:51, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I forgot to meantion I love comedy a lot to. Are you a fan of comedy? Supremegogeta 22:55, December 9, 2011 (UTC) yeah I like stand up comedy myself. You ever watch that? Supremegogeta 23:03, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Never heard of him lol. So what's up? Supremegogeta 23:06, December 9, 2011 (UTC) What's the book about? Supremegogeta 23:08, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Sounds great man think you can publish it? get on chat! Supremegogeta 23:15, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Talk Bubble Dang have you noticed that I haven't even used that sig today 19:57, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh wait there it is xD I just had to use it a least once today. It is also kinda nice to bring back an old one that has collected dust for awhile. Kinda like what I just did now xD Me thinking about it or you? BTW I see you remember what to put for QotD. Umm, the talk bubble I just made is for dragon ball xD. I updated my story btw. I am glad you like how my story is going. BTW I ran out of sig's XD SSJ4 Vegito Idk Oh hey, and which new page? King of Crossovers 22:07, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, DBNT, that's a new thing I'm working on King of Crossovers 22:14, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Reply I have had better days hopfully everything will be better soon. But how about you? Supremegogeta 03:55, December 22, 2011 (UTC) That sounds good. I'm (hopefully) getting Mario Kart 7 for X-mas, we can swap then perhaps? Also, if you want, you can still call me Jimmy. 15:53, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright, sounds like a plan. I know, I think Queen Bee is a bit of a worthless choice for the game. Waluigi at least has some history in the series. I need to fix my signature link today....I mean, I know it links to my userpage still, but it thinks I'm still Jimmykiller9. 15:58, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I completed 1 as well, I haven't gotten my hands on 2 yet... >.>' In your opinion, which is the better game out of the two? 16:04, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure, on chat. I just don't want random people viewing our pages to randomly friend us XD 16:11, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Page Define page. Cause if you're talking blogs i was about to make one.-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 20:35, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Well since ive been banned for a week i'll just start making my pl blogs here then when i post at the main wiki i can just copy'paqste. I am unbanned the 26th(some christmas present)i probably won't miss anything of substance.-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 20:39, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Ps. the wiki is going downhill bro. the regular wiki is going down aswell. To tell the truth the wiki was better when Nonoitall was a better b'crat,now its just a bunch of new people who don't know WTH is going on. I'm good thank you,to be honest until about july i pretty much came on here like every week or so and just posted on the forums.I wasn't a regular useruntil that time thats why no one knew me before then.Well if you're the newb then why am i the one not an admin.-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 20:53, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Well i started on bleach wiki so the parrallel of blogs there were forums, so when i came here it was second nature to go to the forums imean it took me a year to go to a blog. -- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 21:05, December 23, 2011 (UTC) HOLY CRAP YOU'RE BRITISH!!-- .KingOf.Dan.A.Langs.In.The House.....talk 21:05, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki:Administrators Hello there, admin. I'm just informing you that the administrator page isn't updated. Users: Tree of Might, Spirit Bomb, and Nappa77 are no longer admins on this wiki. And you and SSJ4 Vegito are not added on the list. WHY!?! Why did you resign? Are you quiting? 01:41, December 27, 2011 (UTC) SHY GUY FTW! :P BTW ur Korin and Kami in my new fan fic! 20:38, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'm a real big fan of death note, are you a fan? King of Crossovers 22:30, December 28, 2011 (UTC) 'Lo NG! I'm okay, how about you? Thanks! I haven't added anything for a while 'cause everybody critizised my stuff for being edited. December 28 Youre so lazy xD Thats all Im gonna say. But... knowing me... I would probably do the exact same. Im kinda just listening to music now... being lazy. My dad and sister went out to see a movie, one that I wasnt interested in >.>; How many pics did you draw today? 23:15, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeh, I know what you mean xP There are so many new people that are kinda trolls... and Im super frustrated because my downloader hasnt been working even after my dad tried to fix it DX 23:19, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Lol. xD Its actually really good, it took me two days to do it. But Ive been really busy since Christmas and Ive always squeezed it in >.> Im almost done with the background. I have to color over then water color it xD *Ive been doing that alot lately* Its a pic of Nira and her family, but its not that happy at all. XP In fact, I was listening to this one sad song, and I actually cried and put my stuff away when I was drawing it! O.o Yeh, its no joke either. 23:24, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Ill be one of the first people to see it when you upload them! :) Thank you, I actually think this one is really good too. But its just so sad... Dx But I still think it turned out peachy ^.^ I hope you do a request for me one day! xD 23:30, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ' '... getting sleepy yet? xD Why did you get rid of your admin rights BTW? 23:36, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Lol, no xD I like talking to you. I just wanted to know if I was keeping you up T.T That would be horrible of me! I guess what youre saying makes somewhat sense. Im just listening to this 90s playlist right now xD Good times... 23:44, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay, my computer was acting like a %%*(#%*# for a second O.o Slow >.< And this is a new computer too. Do whatever you have to :) Im glad youre spending some of your time talking with me :D Also, I wished I lived longer in the 90s. I feel like I was born in the wrong generation! 23:51, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Ill try not to in this dark cruel world we all live in >.>; Sorry if I seem cranky. Im not feeling well! Also: I need to check my emails soon too. Im suppose to go with this guy to a New Years Party and he hasnt responded back yet >.> Life sucks. 23:55, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Lol xD Thanks! Im still going either way, because I have this wonderful dress I can wear X3 I just hope he comes too. Hes kinda too old for me anyways.... XD 23:59, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hes in college xD In his sophmore year, actually. He used to be SO immature ( I grew up with him), but now hes really sweet and funny! I think he wants to go to another party though... ;( 00:05, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Lol, yeah xD Ill look all pretty and lonely and crap, then he'll feel so bad and stuff that he'll just have to take me out! Yeh. Thats the gameplan. JK. No, Im as I am in real life. :/ 00:10, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Reply Oh yeah, it would definately be fun going by myself >.>' Now I have to go check really quickly to see if he answered xD 00:17, December 30, 2011 (UTC) He didnt respond Dx And the party is Saturday :( Eh... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=buDzp8GfHzQ&feature=related I love this song xD 00:20, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Yay I'm cool to talk to xD Art guide? Sounds cool ^^ I got some copic markers and a sketch pad to use with it, I think that's the only 'art' related thing I got xD I got a lot of clothes, like usual. Parents must love getting kids clothes xP ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 00:24, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Heavy Metal?! xD This is just regular rock! LOL! You wanna come on this chat, at least? :--) I hope he comes anyways. 00:24, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok mate it was awesome having you as an Admin if you ever want your rights back please let me know. Supremegogeta 20:51, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Protection I change the protection of your page so that it is autocomfirmed only. 21:10, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I think I already have a to do list if I would ever have to step down xD looks like you could have used one. 21:23, December 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey Thanks, did I know you before I went inactiove? Prillin101 Well its a new day and a new time to talk! Prillin101 Mark Satan Did Mr. Satan's dad have a Name in your story or did you just stick with the genaric Papa? 22:23, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Dang, I was thinking of using him as Fictional Character of the Month xD 00:06, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Not sure, but I think he would have to have a page too and maybe a picture. Please don't rush things just for the sake of this, there is always next month *wink* 00:12, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Ehh, now that I think of it there were never any rules or guidlines for Fictional Character of the Month, I think I'll make up something on the front page. 00:14, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Now I am starting to ramble xD I made that last message before I got your new one. 00:16, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey NG, thanks for following my art. :) Yeah, I still like coming here to talk to you guys even though I've got alot of stuff to do at The Last of Us wiki. Anyways, be cool. Sackchief 23:24, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Reply about Edits Thank you! I'm trying to become User of the Month. 21:08, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Cool! I have decided to republish my book because of its epic failure! :P 21:24, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, so are you writing a book, because I have been too! It's 125 pages long so far... So you want my email? King of Crossovers Hey I deleted those pages you wanted gone. Majin Nappa'sgoatee So, heres Majin you. King of Crossovers Story Update Y U CHANGE YOUR NAME? WHYYYYYY? 21:11, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, this is one of the best wikis ever! Chiaotzu45 was here :D 21:03, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Favor Didn't recongize you with a new name. Could you read this story and give me feedback please.http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rise_of_Frieza:_The_Saiyan_Mutant_War Supersaiyan09 21:49, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Um, one, why do you want to know, and two who are you? You're not Nappa. King of Crossovers Oh, why? King of Crossovers Oh, Yeah, I'm never gonna change my name King of Crossovers Thanks King of Crossovers Good, I'm writing a book on Death Note... King of Crossovers Yeah, well, I have to go so I won't reply on messeges. King of Crossovers Sections I did write in bold the part it was. I'm not sure how to make it into sections. Can you tell me please? I'm going to do some heavy revising of the format as well. Supersaiyan09 23:27, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Editing issue I can't seem to be able to edit part 2. Did I do something wrong? Also I wrote another part check it out if you want http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rise_of_Frieza:_The_Saiyan_Mutant_War Supersaiyan09 02:14, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I meant There is no edit option for it. I was only able to edit it by writing part of it then adding the section. Supersaiyan09 20:38, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Goku's end gi. King of Crossovers Great. I wrote parts 2 and 3. http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rise_of_Frieza:_The_Saiyan_Mutant_War Supersaiyan09 20:01, February 4, 2012 (UTC) 2 things. Give or take Two things. First hi. Second, that is the 2nd creepiest avatar ever. Ok I lied 3 things. Third, I love that archive pic, fourth, I lied again i have 5 things. Fifth, How's it goin? Truly your's, 05:30, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Part 4 I wrote part 4. If you have time check it out http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rise_of_Frieza:_The_Saiyan_Mutant_War Supersaiyan09 00:02, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I wasn't ignoring your messages, I just haven't gotten to chance to respond. Thanks (to your first message on this wiki and the message you left me on the DBW). I've been good. How about you? February 11 NO! I need to make the person feel like an idiot, so they won't do it again. Pretty good. Chillin' and all that jazz. Yeah I do, send me an email from time to time! :D 01:02, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I will. Thanks. February 28 Hmm, ok I will! BTW Hey! Whats up?! 22:26, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! February 28 RE: Hello Other than having a cold I am doing fine. It is okay for you to use some of the coding off one of my sigs, I think most of them I used coding from other people's sigs anyway. 16:26, March 3, 2012 (UTC) If you want it, you can have it.